I Want You To Want Me
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: This is a joint writing between Madame Reject and I. New TNA Knockouts Roxy and Ruby are new to the fine points of the business. But new names and slutty gimmicks weren't in the writing when they signed up for this! Alex ShelleyOC, Chris SabinOC
1. Roxy and Ruby

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I've always wanted to wrestle. All my life, I've wanted it. So has my best friend, Ruby. Ruby wanted to be in the WWE, though. I really didn't care where I was, as long as there was a ring and a fight. That's all I've ever needed.

We sent out so many tapes while we were wrestling in the indies. We went through Impact Zone, High Impact, Rising Phoenix, and Western Alliance. And guess who picked us up? Dixie Carter! From TNA! She called us personally and asked us if we could be at the offices by the next week. We made it, had a successful interview, and now we're all packed up and moving into our new apartment in Orlando.

"Ready to go, Rubes?" I ask my friend as we throw our bags into the U-Haul that we rented.

Ruby casts a forlorn glance at our small, shared home. "I guess…"

I clap her on the back. "Rubes, we can still come home to visit. God knows I can't deal with staying away from Cynthi, Mom, and Dad for too long." I miss them already.

Ruby sighs. "Yeah." She brightens. "But, we're going to Florida! To wrestle!"

I smile, hopping into the front seat. She gets in on the other side. "My dad's driving my car out and yours is driving yours, right?"

"Yeah." She turns on the radio. "Fergie!" She shouts, cranking the volume.

I smile as she attempts to dance in her seat. This is how we've spent every car ride together since we were children.

It's dark at our new apartment when we arrive. I throw open the door, carrying a blue duffel bag. "Hello?" I call out of habit, flicking on the lights.

Ruby bounds past me. "I call bathroom first!" She shouts, throwing her purple duffel in a dark bedroom on her way.

I shake my head as the shower starts up. Her hair needs redyed. The purple's washing out. I bang on the locked bathroom door. "Dye your hair, sweetheart!" I yell to my best friend. "It needs it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She replies. "I know."

I fall onto the couch, flipping on the television. I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'm so excited for our TNA debut. Jim Cornette and Dixie Carter want to meet us for lunch to discuss our gimmicks tomorrow and I can't wait!


	2. Daddy Dearest

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

This morning, I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I answer with a groggy "Hello?"

"Hey, Rox." A man's voice replies. "It's Dad."

I perk up a little. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, honey." I can hear the smile in his voice. "David and me are out front with your cars, sweetie. Do you and Ruby need help unpacking the U-Haul before we take it back to Phoenix?"

I think for a moment. Ruby and I only brought in our overnight bags when we arrived. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll need some help." I stand, glancing over at Ruby. We're in sleeping bags in our new living room. I nudge her gently with one foot to rouse her. "Wake up, you rock."

My dad laughs. "I'll see you in a second."

"Okay!" I reply, kicking Ruby lightly again as I hang up my phone. "C'mon, Rubes. Our dads are here!"

She shoots up. "Daddy!" The purple haired woman runs for the door in her green tank top and matching boxers.

I shake my head. "Nice going. Not even getting dressed."

Moving in doesn't take too long when our dads help us. We're all finished in an hour and a half and sharing my dad's welcome home gift of Starbucks coffee.

"So…" Ruby's father, David, begins. "When do you girls meet your new boss?"

"About one thirty." Ruby replies, sipping at the steamy liquid. "Lunch."

My dad nods. "Are you two all ready to be famous?"

"Yeah!" We answer at the same time. We're so alike sometimes it's scary.

"I can't wait to meet Dixie!" I say excitedly, tipping back the warm paper cup. "This is gonna be so cool!"

Ruby nods quickly. "Yeah! We're gonna wrestle for real now!" She hugs me. "We're gonna be wrestling on TV!"

I smile. "Yeah!" My dad is laughing at us, but I don't care. We both set down our drinks and begin a very fake, overexcited, catfight. "1, 2, 3, I win!" I say, though my '1-2-3' was more like '1,' but, hey, that's how I play.

"Cheater!" The purple haired wonder giggles as she pulls herself off of the floor.

It's about ten thirty when our dads leave us alone again. They want to be back in Phoenix by tomorrow morning at the latest.

I sigh as we clean up the kitchen. "I'm so excited. What should I wear?"

Ruby shrugs, stopping her strides to ponder that. "Let's find something!"

It may take us another twenty minutes, and the making of another mess, but we both decide on our outfits. I'm going to wear a silky blue button up shirt with black and blue pinstripe pants and black stilettos. Ruby chooses a shiny gold top with a waist tie and black pants with gold wedge heels.

"How do I look?" Ruby spins around.

"Beautiful, Dahlink!" I use my cheesy accent. "Simply ravishing!"

"You look okay, too." She smiles, checking the clock. It's about eleven. "Are we leaving at noon?"

I shrug. "I guess so. We've got a half hour drive to the restaurant, and we can shop a bit before we go."

We share a guilty look. Neither of us can resist shopping.

Our schedule set, we begin applying makeup and jewelry as we wait.


	3. Not Fair

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

We've been waiting in the restaurant for about five minutes, and I'm fidgeting all over the place. Our interview was conducted by Jeff Jarrett, and this is the first time we get to meet Dixie Carter and Jim Cornette. "Do I look okay, really?" I whisper to Ruby, who sits nonchalantly beside me.

Ruby glances at my scared face. "Put on a smile, Rox. You look fine." She looks at the purple paint on her nails. "This is nothing. Our interview was the hard part. Now we just sign our contracts, okay?"

I nod, though I'm visibly shaking. I'm so excited, but so scared at the same time. I don't know where to put my hands. I pick up my glass of diet Coke and take a sip.

Ruby giggles at my obvious awkwardness. "Calm down. You'll be fine."

I take a deep breath and force a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, this isn't such a big deal." And that's when I see our waiter chatting with a tall, pretty brunette woman, and a shorter, balding, round man. She spots me looking and points to Ruby and I.

The waiter turns to take a glance at us before nodding and escorting the two of them over to the table.

"Hi." The woman greets me, extending her hand. "I'm Dixie Carter, President of TNA Management. And I bet you know Jim Cornette."

Jim sits down across from us. "Hello, girls. How are you?"

Ruby smiles. "We're very good, Mr. Cornette. How about you two?"

Jim laughs, shaking Ruby's hand. "Just call me Jim, dear. I'm fine."

Dixie sits down and orders lunch for all of us. I still don't have the nerve to speak. "Now, you both talked to Jeff Jarrett and that's why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ruby says, putting an arm around me. "I'm Ruby Marshell and this is Roxy Cayan. We're from Phoenix, Arizona."

Dixie smiles, nodding. "Lovely, dear. Thank you for that. Now, did Jeff tell you that we here at TNA give you the gimmicks that you will portray on television?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. He also informed you that if we choose, we will change your ring names?"

Ruby and I look at each other. He didn't tell us that. "Uh, no, ma'am." I say, confused.

Dixie's face falls. "Ah. Well, now you know." The waiter chooses that moment to deliver the food. "Thank you, dear." She says to the man.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, and I'm dreading the next awkward bit of speaking.

When our plates are cleared, Dixie clears her throat. "Well, now, about your names…You see, we already have a Roxy." She looks at me and I feel myself shrink back in embarrassment. "And, Ruby, dear, though that is a pretty name, I don't think it fits with your purple hair."

Ruby bites her lip and nods, looking over at me. I feel my face heat up. It feels like I'm still a child being scolding in front of the class by the teacher.

"Now, Jim." Dixie turns to her associate. "What do you say? Any ideas for their names?"

Jim looks at Ruby. "Well, no offense, Ruby, but I was thinking something that blends with your hair. Something like-" He glances at Dixie. "Violetta?"

Dixie nods in consent. "I like it. How about it, Ruby? Can you go by Violetta?"

Ruby's mouth tightens into a straight line as she nods. "Of course I can." She whispers, concealing her anger at the obvious play on her hair.

"And Roxy, pretty little Roxy." Dixie says, looking at me. "You're Latina, am I right?"

I feel a need to lash out at the racist comment. It's not as bad as some things I've heard, but I don't like it when people point it out to me. "Yes, I am. Proudly."

Dixie smiles, nodding. "As you should be, dear. We were thinking-" She casts a glance at Jim. "Maybe we should call you Mamacita? That would be so fetching on a Latina woman as beautiful and proud as you."

I feel my body bristle in anger but nod anyway. I'm thankful to be wrestling for such a big name company; I don't want to screw it up by yelling at her.

"Good, good." Dixie's wide grin hasn't faded. "Now, if you'll just…" She puts two contracts on the table, one in front of me and the other in front of Ruby. She hands each of us a pen. "Your ring name goes here." She points to a matching spot on each of our contracts.

Ruby looks like she wants to cry as she scribbles 'Violetta' on the line. I almost break the pen in half as 'Mamacita' begins to take up residence on my paper.

Once the contracts are signed and lunch is paid for, we walk Dixie and Jim out of the restaurant. "A pleasure doing business with you." Dixie shakes our hands. "You start tomorrow night. You know where the Impact Zone is, correct?"

"Universal Studios." Ruby nods as we head to my car. "What time should we be there?"

"About four thirty. Thank you, ladies." Dixie waves and climbs into her black Hummer with Jim.

I can't believe this. Ruby and I drive back to our apartment in uncomfortable silence.


	4. Good Ol' Days

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Ruby and I file into the apartment, wearing matching looks of anger. "I can't _believe_ her! You see, this is why I wanted to get into the WWE! You see now, Roxy?!"

I wince at my friend's outburst. Her hair seems to be on fire, her eyes cold pits in fury. "It's not like I'm happy with it, either." I mutter, walking into our living room and throwing myself to the floor in front of our small television. I turn it on and try to find something that can help me forget what just happened.

"Okay, Roxy, there is no _way_ you're getting away that easily." Ruby moves to stand in front of the TV.

I open my mouth to complain, but there's no point. I wasn't watching it anyway.

"When Dixie called us, I wanted to say 'no' but you said 'TNA's the new WWE! C'mon, Rubes, it'll be great.' Does it look great to you right now?"

I shake my head, biting my tongue to keep from speaking.

Ruby continues her rant, falling limply to the floor next to me as she finishes. "Done?"

She nods, crossing her arms and sitting up. "I hate Dixie Carter."

I sigh, nodding in agreement. "I'd rather be back at Impact Zone with Navajo Warrior. At least he let us be Rox and Rubes, The Firestarters!"

Ruby giggles at the recollection. "He loved our ideas. The Firestarters got him so much money."

I laugh. "I think we still have pictures. Remember the time when I convinced you to pull all your hair up on top of your head and wear the cave woman dress? Geeze, purple haired Pebbles."

Ruby gets a crazy glint in her eyes. "Remember when I got you into that fight with Mike James?"

Mike James, he always reminded us of Shannon Moore. It became part of The Firestarters' gimmick to call him Shannon Moore in the ring. "Yeah! He's freaking _brutal_!" I recollect. "I _still_ owe you for that one!"

Ruby shakes her head with a chuckle. "I still can't believe that you dated Kazarian before he got picked up by TNA."

"Don't mention him." I'm not laughing now. "He's a part of me that I wish didn't exist. Frankie Kazarian is dead to me now."

Ruby holds her hands up in defense. "Whoa, sorry! Forgot that that's a soft spot. Sorry!"

I regain control of my breathing. Frankie cheated on me with half the Impact Zone Wrestling girls before I found out. He and I had a fight and then he left me. I really don't like thinking about him anymore. "I'm good." Then I smirk. "Hey, well, at least I didn't date 'The Dread Pirate Bernie!'"

Ruby playfully slaps my arm. "Shut up! That was _one week_ and I thought he was a perfect gentleman!"

I can't help the giggles that bubble up from my throat. "Truce?" We shake on it and contently begin to watch a marathon of CSI.

**Don't know who Mike James and Dread Pirate Bernie are? Look at this link and we find all the Impact Zone Wrestling guys and gals. They might be included in later chapters also. (Just replace the parentheses and words with the actual punctuation.)**

**http (colon) (slash) (slash)www (dot) impactzonewrestling (dot) com (slash) modules (dot) php (question mark) name (equal sign) superstars (number symbol)**


	5. Getting Ready

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I don't end up waking up until noon the next day; the first day that we'll be on the job for TNA. At first, my adrenaline kicks in and I'm so excited to get ready, but then I remember that I won't be Roxy. Ruby won't be Ruby. We won't be The Firestarters. I'll instead be 'Mamacita' and Ruby's stuck being 'Violetta.' Just that memory is enough to knock me back on my ass.

I end up entering the living room in a daze. Ruby's in the shower and I bet she's re-dyeing her hair while she's in there.

I don't bother to turn on the television, change my clothes, or brush my hair. I just collapse onto the living room floor and stare at the wall. I don't even realize that Ruby's entered the room until a drop of water lands on my shoulder.

"Shower's free." She offers, towel drying her hair. She's clad in her bubblegum pink bathrobe and matching slippers. "We need to leave here in an hour and a half."

I nod, standing. My shower only takes me about fifteen minutes, instead of the usual thirty, before I'm back in my room. I toss my clothes aside in a failing effort to find something to wear to the show. "Rubes?"

Ruby pokes her head in the doorway, hair half straightened. "Yes?"

I stand, holding my navy, terrycloth robe closed. "Dixie never told us what we need to wear. I don't know what to wear."

Ruby cocks her head. "I'll be in in a minute."

I sit down next to the pile of clothes that have been thrown haphazardly in the middle of my room and continue to sift through them. Ruby enters; hair fully dried and straightened now, and begins to search my clothes.

After what seems like hours, she tosses a pair of tight black jeans and a blue baby tee shirt into my lap. I almost laugh aloud, because that shirt probably hasn't fit me right since I was about fourteen. I'm now twenty and I _have_ grown since then. In more ways than one.

Ruby smiles at me, and I notice that she has thrown on a similar outfit, though she is wearing a pink shirt. "Are you ready? We're out of here in half an hour."

I force a grin. "Yeah, just enough time to put this crap on and put on my make up."


	6. Outfits

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

We arrive at the Impact Zone a bit earlier than we intended. Dixie is waiting for us. I force a smile at the woman that I once adored for her strength and intelligence in the wrestling business. Now, I couldn't stand being in her presence. "Hi, Mrs. Carter."

Dixie smiles. "Call me Dixie, dear. Now, what are you two wearing?" She shook her head. "I forgot to tell you your gimmicks, didn't I?"

We both nod, unconsciously moving closer.

Dixie nods, motioning for us to follow her to the office. Once there, she goes through a rack of costumes that can only be for the wrestlers. "Well, Miss Roxy, have I got the dress for you…"

I almost scream 'What?!' but bite my tongue. "Dress? Not, like, pants?"

"Oh, no, dear. You need a dress for your character. You'll understand." Dixie extracts something frilly and crimson from the other colorful clothing.

Red, of course. You know, because what _other_ color do you think of for Spain? Since, you know, I'm _Mamacita_ and all.

"This is what you'll be wearing tonight." Dixie hands me the dress and I almost puke. It looks like a typical flamenco dress, except that it is strapless, backless, and probably won't make it to my legs.

I take it with a stiff nod. Now I feel bad for Rubes. What are they going to do to her?

"Now, Miss Ruby, this is what I want you to wear." Dixie sets a gold pleated skirt and a matching halter bikini-type top.

Ruby's eyes bulge. "Are…are you sure that top will fit me?"

Dixie nods, smiling. "Dear, I had it custom made for you."

Ruby sighs, picking it up. "Our gimmicks?"

Dixie grins, leaning over her desk to look at us. "Well, Ruby, you are going to be an ex-cheerleader and college drop out who is looking for a good time. And, Roxy, you are the new girl who's flown in from Spain, doesn't understand the American customs, and wants to be personally taught by…" She pauses for dramatic effect. "Frankie Kazarian."

"No!" I yell, standing. I blush at the stares I draw from my best friend and from my boss. "I mean, can it be someone else? Anyone else?"

"Why?" Dixie asks, confused.

I feel my face heat up even more and begin to feel as though I'm glowing. "Well, you see, Frankie and I don't like each other. I've worked with him before."

"Oh, dear." Dixie looks down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Is there any way you can work out your problems before the show?"

I shake my head. "Please, ma'am. Please, let it be anyone else, just not Frankie."

"Well…" Dixie shakes her head sadly. "I don't know, dear. We really had our hearts set on you and Frankie." She turns to Ruby. "Can we pair you up with Frankie, then? Just switch men between you two?"

Ruby shrugs. "Sure. I don't have a vendetta with him."

Dixie smiles now. "Good, good. Now, then, Roxy, I guess you'll be with Tomko and AJ Styles."

I nod. "Will we ever get to team up? With each other, I mean. We have so much chemistry in the ring…"

Dixie grins widely at me. "Of course. At tomorrow night's taping, you two get to take on Velvet Sky and Angelina Love."

We both nod and are dismissed to the women's locker room. God knows how hectic tonight will be.


	7. My Hero

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I'm changed before Ruby is and decide to take a little walk, anything to get my mind off of my slutty dress and my current predicament. I don't really know where I'm going, and curse myself for not bringing someone with me.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice behind me calls. "Cayan, wait!"

I recognize the voice, definitely male. I can't seem to put my finger on it, though. I turn to glance over my shoulder, and I immediately regret it.

A smile forms on the man's face as his hand reaches out to cup my shoulder. His dark hair is pulled up behind his head, and he hasn't yet changed for his match later on tonight. "Hey, babe. How're you?" Frankie Kazarian tries to flash me the smirk that would have most other girl swooning.

I, however, know him better than that. I know that he's a liar and a cheater. Not only did he have _sex_ with almost every girl in the Impact Zone Wrestling locker room, he dumped _me_ when I asked him about it! "Fuck off, Frankie. I don't want any of your shit right now."

Frankie's smile slides from his face. "Hey, babe, what's up? Why are you talking like that?" His smile reappears for a moment, and he nuzzles the side of my face. "I think I like you talking dirty."

Disgusted, I try to push him back, but only succeed in getting both of my wrists caught in one of his strong hands. He pushes me into the cold concrete wall.

"Hey, Rox, I'm not trying to hurt you. Why are you so mad at me?" He leans in again to kiss my neck. His cologne is different; spicy, almost dizzying. I think I like it.

'NO!' my mind screams at me. 'This is _Frankie Kazarian_ for God's sake! Don't do this to yourself!' "Get off of me, Frankie!"

Frankie thinks I'm playing. Still holding both of my hands in one of his, he trails the fingers of his other hand up my thigh and under my skirt. "You and I never actually got to play around, Rox. Why was that?"

I try again to pull away from him. "Frankie!"

He kisses my neck. "I like the way you say my name…" His hand has moved from my leg to stroke its way up my stomach. "Say it again…"

"Leave me alone!"

Frankie's mouth moves closer to my ear. "I heard you're my escort. That true? Can't wait to get you out there with me."

I shoulder him, but it doesn't work. He's too much stronger. "No, I'm not! Ruby's your escort now, Dixie changed it."

Frankie quirks a brow. "She did? Well, I'll just have to talk to her about changing it back."

"Hey, Kaz!" Another man behind him shouts. "Leave her alone, okay? She doesn't want you!" This man has dark hair, too. It's cropped much shorter than Frankie's. I recognize him after a moment.

"Alex Shelley?" I whisper as Frankie releases me.

Alex winks at me before turning back to Frankie. "You can't just force yourself on a chick, Kaz. The Boss'll hear about it and you can be suspended, man."

Frankie looks at Alex like he has five heads. "She's my girl, dude. Met her back in Phoenix."

"I'm not your girl anymore, Frankie! You dumped me, remember?" I push him. "After you slept with all of those chicas in the back?"

Frankie shakes his head and walks away, mumbling. I distinctly hear him say: "Still get you back."

I dust off the skirt of my dress as I look up at my savior. "Thanks, Shelley. I owe you one."

Alex smiles, shaking his head and touching my shoulder. The touch sends shivers through my whole body and I feel woozy. "No, problem, girl. Thought he was taking advantage of you. It was the least I could do to stop it." He flashes me a blinding smile that turns my legs to jelly. "I didn't catch your name, though."

"Roxen Cayay. I mean…" I giggle, "Sorry, Roxy Cayan."

Alex nods, still grinning. "See you around, Roxy." He pats me on my bare shoulder and heads down the hall and out of sight.

Only then do I allow myself to slump against the wall. I've never felt this way before. He makes my heart skip a beat. He makes my skin feel like it's on fire. 'Alex Shelley…' I think to myself as I gain control of my breathing. 'I want you…and I want you to want me…'


	8. Situations

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I grumbled as I entered backstage. I took off my Spanish fruit hat... thing. Or as I called it, 'The Freaking Fruity Hat'.

"I hate everything." I said to myself. "Life sucks."

"Why does life suck?" said a deep voice. Tomko.

I rolled my eyes as I whipped around. "Well, let's see here. My in-ring name's retarded. I hate my gimmick. The fans think I'm just another slut like Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. My ex-boyfriend's trying to rape me and I'm making out with you on stage. You put the pieces together."

I left him standing there while I walked off. But getting wrapped up in all this anger and frustration, I forgot about my best friend.

Speaking of the little devil, she came storming in as well.

"This blows." she said, bluntly. "I hate this. I hate my character. I hate my in-ring name. I hate Dixie Carter. I hate TN-fucking-A." Ruby vented. I saw her as she pointed to Robert Roode. "I don't even _know _you, but I hate you too."

Rob looked confused as hell, but it was still so funny. I just laugh seeing her on a rampage. She stomped off to her locker room.

"Roxy?" called a soft, male voice near me.

I turned around, blinking. I saw Alex Shelley. I blushed instantly. I probably looked like a total goof.

"Yeah?" I responded.

He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "Uh, that whole Kaz thing, I feel really bad for it and well... I was wondering if I could possibly takeyououtfordinner?"

I giggled once just hearing him blurt out the last part. I understood what he was trying to get at.

I smiled girlishly. "Oh. Well... I don't have anything to do later tonight... so why not?"

"Cool." he said, smiling a little back to me. I saw a bit of relief in his eye. "So how about this high class place down town? I heard it's like five star and everything---"

I interrupted him. "---How about Taco Bell?"

He looked a tad confused. "Taco Bell?"

"I'm a real simple girl. I don't like too much of that high class stuff." I explained. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all!" he said positively. "So do you need to stop at your apartment to get ready or..."

"Nah." I said. "But I only have one problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"What about my friend Ruby?" I mentioned. "I kinda can't blow her off like that... you know?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I have the perfect solution."

**-Ruby's POV-**

I hurried up with my things. I just wanted to get out of here and fast. I freaking wanted to kill everyone here! I was pretty much fed up with TNA already. This was totally gay. I was publicly humiliated as _Violetta, The Cheerleading Wonder! _UGH.

If I was fast, I could get back to Roxy and my apartment and catch _Rock of Love With Bret Michaels. _Ahh Bret. He was a total hottie.

And just then, everything got worse. My purse slipped out of my hand and all the stuff that was inside came tumbling out. My cell phone, my iPod, my lip gloss, my foundation, my schedule planner, my barrettes and everything else was gone.

On the floor.

Scattered EVERYWHERE.

Dang it!

I stiffened up and growled at the ceiling. I bent over and started picking everything back up.

**-Sabin's POV-**

I didn't mean to do it. It just happened.

"Dude, don't be gay. A tree _does _make sound whether or not anybody's there." I said. "It's just common sense."

"But **how **do you _knooooow?_" AJ insisted. "You're not there!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Oh my gosh AJ, you're so---"

And that's when it happened. In the middle of my sentence, I stopped at a very ... _attracting _sight. A chic was bent over in front of me, showing _everything. _I dropped my Mt. Dew that was in my hand. I was that mesmerized. What? I couldn't help it! I'm a guy!

But then, I found myself caught when I realized who the girl was.

She stood back up, sending me a dirty look. Yep, I definitely felt the daggers.

"Catch a good look, perv?" she said, angrily. Shit.

"No, no it wasn't like that." I said, throwing my hands up in defense. "I didn't mean--I wasn't--You got it all wrong--I mean, no, but---Ah geeze... I'm leaving. Come on, AJ. Now."

I grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him away. We managed to escape the situation without being murdered first.

**-Ruby's POV-**

I watched as the two of them walked off. Ugh. What a dick.

**-Roxy's POV-**

I managed to take a quick shower, get dressed and put on some make-up in a matter of time. I met Alex back at the men's locker room and asked him if he would come back to see Ruby with me. He and I walked the hall toward the women's locker room to talk to Ruby about the whole ordeal. But to waste time, we walked slowly so we could talk.

"So, do you like it so far in TNA?" Alex asked. "Well... besides the whole ordeal with Kaz..."

I shrugged, slightly. "Kinda... kinda not. I really was expecting better."

"How so?" he asked, again.

"Well, when Rubes and I came to TNA, we were really pumped." I explained. "Well, more _I _being pumped. But I explained to Ruby that TNA isn't as bad as she thought. Though when we found out that Dixie was the one that picked out gimmicks and in-ring names, I found out I was dead wrong."

"I know it sucks at first, but trust me; it'll get a lot better once you get the hang of things." Alex reassured me.

"I hope so, or I'll possibly have to shoot myself." I joked, chuckling some.

"Ohh, haha." Alex laughed. "I don't think that's all necessary."

Before the both of us could get anywhere near touching Ruby's door, it swung open and the purple-haired wonder came out rushing with her bag swung on her shoulders. She stopped immediately, seeing us.

"Oh, hey Rox'. Hi Alex." she greeted us, blinking once.

"Where are _you _off to in a hurry?" Alex laughed.

"A hotel. Or a restaurant. Or a dark hole. I'd rather be anywhere but here." Ruby said.

"Ah, so she hates TNA too?" the Machine Gun said to me.

"Oh well, hate is ore like a love tap compared to what _she _thinks." I replied.

"Exactly." said Rubes. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to drive myself home to the apartment."

"Wait, Ruby." I said, trying to grab her before she left.

"What?" she asked.

"We were wondering something." I said.

"'We'?" she repeated, not liking what was going to happen already.

"Uh, yeah, well you see, we're going out to Taco Bell tonight and we were wondering if you'd go with Alex's friend Chris." I responded.

She gave me a strange look. "Wait, hold up. Does he have like dirty-blonde/brownish type hair?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Kinda scruffy-lookin'?"

"Yes."

"Your size height?"

"Yes, uh-huh."

Ruby looked like she just saw a ghost. She pulled me over to a far off distance in the hall way.

"Roxy, nuh-uh. No way am I going out with that sleaze bag." she whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered back. "Why?"

"Because, when I was bending over in the hall to pick up my stuff off the floor, that creep was looking at my ass!" Ruby hissed. Oh, great. That's all I need is a pissed off Ruby.

I blinked, very confused at this moment. "He did? Oh... Well, can you just go on this one date with me and I promise you won't ever have to do this ever again."

I knew she didn't like it, but she agreed to it anyways.

Ruby grumbled. "Fine."


	9. Taco Hell

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Alex escorts Ruby and I out to his car, smiling and laughing the whole way. When we get out there, we're surprised to see Chris Sabin kicking one of the car wheels. "Damn you, Shell, where are you?"

"Here, bro." Alex calls, waving his hand above his head. "I brought some chicks with me. We're going out tonight!"

Chris smiles as Alex nears, taking his hand and thumping their shoulders together. "Cool, man. Sweet."

I walk closer. Ruby halts behind me. "No way, Rox. I changed my mind. I am _not_ going out with that guy."

I sigh, taking her hand. "Please, Rubes? Please? I really…" I sneak a glance at Alex, who is chatting and laughing with Chris. "_Really_ like Alex. A lot."

Ruby looks between me and my crush. She sighs in annoyance and pulls her hand from mine. "Fine, okay, I'll go. But don't expect me to let him touch me. I don't even want him talking to me, got it?"

I shrug and nod. "Fair enough." My brown eyes flick to Alex and Chris again. Alex motions my best friend and me over.

"I got this for you. Figured you'd like it." Alex hands me a white clothing box.

Confused, I open it. Inside is a Motorcity Machine Guns shirt, just in my size. "Thanks, Alex! This is so cool!" I pull the shirt out, laughing at finding it cropped. "Did you do this?"

Alex shrugs, a pinkish flush flowing into his cheeks. "I didn't know if you'd want it long. I just thought you'd like it better like that."

I can't believe how cute he is. I want so badly to kiss him, but I have a feeling that he just likes me as a friend. "How about I go put this thing on before we leave?"

Alex's face lightens. "That'd be cool. Chris and me'll wait in the car, right dude?"

Chris holds up one finger and slouches over his bag. "I-I got you one, too." Chris holds a similar gift box out to Ruby. "As an apology, sorta. Sorry about earlier."

Ruby looks annoyed. She takes the box without so much as a thank you and turns on her heel. She quickly stalks back into the Impact Zone. I shrug at both men, turning and chasing my friend into the building.

Racing to catch up, I grab Ruby by the arm. "Rubes, what is wrong with you? Chris is _trying_ to be nice. You're being totally rude!"

Ruby yanks her arm from my grip, flopping down on the counter in the women's bathroom. She sets the box on the surface next to her and shoves it away. "I don't want this thing."

I sigh heavily, ripping off my old D.A.R.E. shirt. I adjust my bra quickly before pulling the cropped 'MMG' shirt over my head. Looking in the mirror, I smirk. I fish my shiny black hair from my collar and let it fall down my back. "Now I look like a true Mamacita." I joke.

Ruby rolls her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror. She fiddles with her own purple hair and pops the collar of her burgundy polo shirt.

"Ruby…please put on the shirt? I'll…" I think for a moment. "I'll buy you ice cream after Taco Bell. Please?"

Ruby looks contemplative. "Well…If it involves ice cream…ah, why not?" She opens the box and extracts her own cropped 'MMG' shirt, slipping it on over her polo. "Look good?"

I pull her hair from the collar and nod my approval. "Great."

Soon, we're back in the car and then outside of Taco Bell in the parking lot.

Alex helps me from the car, laughing when Chris tries to do the same with Ruby and fails miserably when she pushes him away.

Our dinner starts out well. Alex and Chris tell some stories, some jokes, have some fun, and we're all laughing up a storm. Even Ruby's beginning to enjoy herself. I think maybe we're all going to be good friends.

But then _he_ walks in. Frankie Kazarian.

"Roxy?" He flashes that beautiful smile of his.

_Damn you, Roxy, you _don't_ think he has a beautiful smile!_ I tell myself as I look toward Alex, nodding excitedly and trying to ignore Frankie.

But I feel a large hand on my shoulder and soft breath against my ear. "Hey, baby, what's up?"

Ruby looks pissed, Chris looks confused, and Alex looks puzzled. "Hey, Kaz. What're you doing here, dude?"

Kaz snags a chair from a nearby table and plops down in it backwards, brushing a loose, dark hair from his forehead. "Thought I'd come get dinner, but then I saw my favorite girl and I had to stop over. Hey, Rubes." He adds as his gaze switches to my friend.

Ruby rolls her eyes and stands up. "Roxy, I need to use the ladies' room. Come with me, please?"

I push away from the table. Quickly.

The two of us end up sitting on the counter in Taco Bell's women's bathroom. "Ugh, I can_not_ _believe_ him!" I whisper furiously. "I _hate_ Frankie so much right now! Alex probably thinks we're still together. Damn it!"

Ruby puts a calming hand on my shoulder. "Roxy, dear, everything will be fine, okay? He'll leave you alone sometime. I know he will." She smirks. "Now, let's go finish up our dinner and maybe we'll make it back to the apartment in time to see the end of _Rock of Love with Bret Michaels_. You know that _always_ puts you in a good mood." She walks into one of the stalls. "Go back to Chris and Alex. Tell them we'll leave when I get out of here."

I chuckle, heading out; only to be engulfed in an embrace by Frankie. His lips are on mine before I can think. I set my hands on his chest and push firmly, but he doesn't budge. I shove him harder and only succeed in being pushed against the wall. Frankie breaks the kiss.

"Baby, I know you want me back. I'll pretend that you never left me back in Phoenix and we can be the perfect couple again." His hand cups one of my breasts and squeezes. "And I can finally pop your cherry." Frankie's smirk reappears as he backs away from me. He waves to Alex and Chris as he exits the Taco Bell.

One of my tanned hands moves to my lips, wiping them firmly. I sigh shakily and run my fingers through my shiny black hair. "I…I want to go home now…" I whisper, half to myself and half to my friends.

The car ride home was punctuated with laughter and fun, but my good mood was dead and gone.


	10. Girls' Night

Chapter Ten: Girls Night

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Chic of Extreme owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I opened up the door and entered in with a groan.

"Thank GOD, we survived that..." I said, stepping in our apartment.

"Tchyeah, really." Ruby agreed with me, following in.

I plopped down on the couch. "Well, you're not the one who had to deal with freaking Frankie."

"Yeah, but I had to deal with my best friend dragging me into a forced date with the Sabin, the Super Perv." Ruby replied.

"He's not a pervert, Rubes." I said.

She looked baffled as she scoffed. "Did I NOT tell you that he STARED at my ass!?"

"It was most likely an accident. He doesn't seem like the type of dude to do that." I told her. "He's like mondo nice. Now someone like Kaz would do that."

Ruby shuddered in absolute disgust and horror as she trotted to the kitchen. "Ughhh! Please, do NOT give me creepy images how your ape-like ex-boyfriend staring at my ass!"

I chuckled at her. Dork. I reached for the TV remote off the coffee table and turned it on. But at that second, I had a thought.

"Hey, Ruby?" I called to her.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea." I informed her. "Why don't we have a sleepover, Friday? Girls only of course."

"Hmm..." she said as she came into the living room. In both of her hands were two plates of Chinese take-out leftovers. And they were cold, just like I liked it. She handed one of the plates to me as she sat down next to me. "...Sounds cool. Let's do it."

I smiled to her. "Sweet. This going to be fun."

The next day, we called up all of our girlfriends. They ranged from Leveaux, Jessica Kresa, to Gail Kim.

As we were in the living room on the phone, we had an unexpected guest come to visit us.

There was a couple of knocks on our door. I volunteered to get it. I trotted over to the door and looked into the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Martinez and Ricky." I said, opening the door. The two individuals stood before me. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Shelly smiled. "Hey, we just came down to see what you two were doing. Are you busy? Wanna go to a movie or something?"

"Actually, we _are _kinda of busy. We're trying to pull some girls together to see if they wanna come to our slumber party tonight." I informed her.

"You're having a slumber party?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, positively. "Wanna come?"

"Us, or just her?" he questioned me, confused.

"The both of you." I said.

"But, didn't you just say that only girls were aloud?" Shelly said, equally confused.

I waved it off. "Oh, pff! We can pass for him."

"Alright. Cool." Shelly said. Ricky shrugged in a 'why not' type of wave. "Let's do it.

Giggles filled the living room.

"Did you SEE Devine last night? He looked absolutely gorgeous!" Val said, mesmerized by the very attracting image of Johnny Devine.

"Hey Val, aren't you dating Machismo?" Gail asked her, as she was braiding Roxxi's hair.

"Yeah, but there's nothin' wrong with admiring a guy's hotness, is there?" Val pointed out.

"As long as it's not that fag, SharkBoy." said Jessica.

"Or Kazarian." Ruby contributed. I just remained silent.

"Ugh, dude, 'hot' and 'Sharkboy' or 'Kazarian' should not even be said in the same sentence!" said Roxxi.

"Agreed!" all the girls said.

Ruby dug into her bag and pulled out a bunch of differenct colored sharpies. She tapped Ricky on the shoulder. He was sitting next to Shelly.

"Hm?" Ricky turned his head to her.

"Can I ask you something?" she requested.

He chuckled. "You just did."

Ruby cheesed out an embarrassed smile. "No, I mean-You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So what'd you wanna know?" Ricky asked her.

"Can I write something on your hand?" she grinned, holding up her sharpies.

"Write something on my hand?" Ricky said, confused.

"Yeah, you know, just a couple little doodles?" Ruby said.

"Okay, but make sure they're really, really, tiny." he said.

"Okay!" Ruby chirped. She took the cap off of the red sharpie and started her artistic masterpiece on Ricky's skin.

After she was done, Ricky looked at it.

"Thank you." he said, sarcastically. It said** 'RUBY OWNS ME' **in big, bold letters.

"You're welcome." she grinned.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Jessica spoke up.

All of us basically jumped to a yes.

"I'll go first!" Gail Kim claimed her turn. She faced Ruby. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Gail frowned. "Be more unfun, much? Oh well. Let's see... what is, your deepest, darkest secret?"

"Roxy Cayan gives me a boner." Ruby revealed. All of us started to crack up laughing.

"Thank you, Rubes. Haha." I smiled in her direction.

The purple-haired wonder cheesed a smile. "I'm just jokin'. Hmm... well, it's not a dark secret. In fact, I'm really proud of this, but no one knows really about it, but Roxy, but I love to listen to Michael Jackson."

Val sat forward, interested. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally." Ruby nodded, proudly. "I mean, he's basically THEE creator of pop which turned into hip-hop, and everyone knows that I LOVE hip-hop. Also, I just love him. I think he's a genius and his music makes me very calm, or at sometimes makes me like, wanna get up and dance."

"I think that's really cool." Roxxi said.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, my turn. (She lied back, looking up at Ricky.) Ricky, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." she challenged him.

The room was flooded in 'Oooooooh's.

"No way. (He pointed to Shelly) Girlfriend. Sorry." he turned it down.

"Aw, come on. Just one little smooch? I promise I won't steal him away." Ruby grinned.

I knew, and so did Rubes, that Shelly didn't care.

"Okay, fine. Only because it's a dare." the Latina gave in.

Ricky turned to her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now do it!" she rushed him into hurrying with the dare.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Ricky said. Ruby got up and he pecked her on the lips.

"Mmm. Yum. Puerto Rican." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, and just to let you know, I was thinkin' of Shelly." Ricky joked.

Everyone laughed, including Ruby.

She shoved him, jokingly. "You're an ass. Now go, it's your turn."

"Truth or dare, Ruby?" he challenged her.

"Dare."

He pointed to the kitchen, laughing. "I dare you to get me some food, bitch."

And again, there were more 'Oooooh's.

"Okay, fine." Ruby said. "But only because you're like my best guy friend."

"Ruby Marshall... actually _obeying _an order?" I said, pretending to be over dramatic.

"Hey, he gave me a kiss! That does _deserve _obeying!" she laughed, heading to retrieve his food. But then she turned around and looked back at him. "What do you want anyway? Just junk food?"

Ricky waved it off. "Yeah, whatever's in there."

"'Kay." she said, going back.

"So what's up with everyone's love life lately?" Jessica asked the group.

Gail raised her hand and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Lame for me! Still single."

"Same here." Roxxi said. "How're you and 'Chismo doing, Val?"

"We're doing pretty alright, goin' slow." she said.

"Hey Cayan, what's been up with you and Alex?" Jessica questioned me. "I've seen you two together, often. Are you's two an item or somethin'?"

"No, not exactly." I said, with a gloomy tone. "I mean, I actually really, really like him. But I'm just scared to get into another relationship. I was already hurt once before, and it was pretty bad."

"Well you better do something quick or he's gonna be movin' on to someone else." Jessica warned me.

I shrugged, naively. "Yeah, I know."

"Who was the person that hurt you before?" Val asked me.

And before I could answer her, Ruby came back out. Thank you, God.

"Uh guys, we really don't have any food left. At all." she said. "The fridge is like, naked."

"Well do you guys wanna go to Wal-Mart and buy some stuff?" I suggested, attempting to get the topic of relationships out of the air.

Everyone agreed to doing it, but only a couple chicks stayed behind. Going outside in the parking lot, Val, Jessica, and Gail went into Val's car. And Ruby, Shelly, Ricky and I hopped into our car.

"What're we going to get?" I asked the bunch.

"Who cares, let's just get anything." Ruby giggled.


	11. Coffee and A Kiss

TITLE: I Want You To Want Me

**TITLE: I Want You To Want Me**

**CHARACTERS: Roxy Cayan, Ruby Marshell, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin**

**PAIRINGS: Alex Shelley/OC (Roxy), Chris Sabin/OC (Ruby)**

**NOTES: Don't have any…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Roxy Cayan. Rainbowblack owns Ruby. The others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

I sigh, staring anxiously at the ceiling. Alex hasn't called me since the Taco Bell incident. I've been trying to keep that off of my mind, but somehow, I can't find the ability to do it. I close my eyes and all I can see is the murky greenish brown of his eyes, the bright smile that he flashes at me every time he spots me across the room. It's captivating. I'm shocked to remember that we have a TNA taping tomorrow, and, with a smile, I remember also that Tomko and AJ are supposed to be up against Alex and Chris. I get to be ringside to see the match!

I sit up suddenly, staring around the room. My alarm clock flashes in bright red numbers, 10:57 AM. I can't believe I actually got any sleep last night. "Rubes!" I scream to my friend.

"Argghhh!" I can hear from somewhere else in the apartment. A head pokes around the doorway. Ruby has her toothbrush hanging from her foamy mouth, a hairbrush stuck in the hair on one side of her head, and a curling iron, likely unplugged, hanging from the other side of her purple locks. She mumbles something around the toothbrush that sounds remotely like "I'm trying to get ready! What the hell do you need?!"

I expect that's what she said, at least. "When do we need to get to the building?"

Ruby rolls her eyes and disappears from my view. I sigh when she doesn't reappear a second later and pull myself from bed. Quickly, I throw on a banana-yellow tee shirt with: 'B-A-N-A-N-A-S' written on the front in sparkly blue writing, and a pair of jeans.

As I'm lacing up my tennis shoes, Ruby walks in, now looking all put together as usual. "We need to get there around 3ish. They want to pre-record some kind of tiff between me and Kaz and then some type of romance with you and…" She fakes a lovey dovey pose "_Tomko_!"

I throw my pillow at her and miss by a mile. "Screw you! He's a sweetheart, and if he weren't married, I would totally date him!"

Ruby taps a manicured finger to her lips. "And if you weren't head over heels for frat boy Shelley."

I blush bright red. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Ruby giggles. "Roxy, I'm your best friend. I think I know when you're in love. You totally want to marry that guy."

I hide my burning face with a curtain of dark hair, praying that she doesn't see it. "Hey, how do you know I don't just want a quick fling?"

Ruby shakes her head and walks out of the room. "You love him and you know it."

I sigh as I shimmy the slutty red dress over my body, praying as I do every day that I won't rip it. "Finally." I breathe, relieved. Jacqueline walks over and taps me on the shoulder. "The match is up next. Tomko asked me to get you."

I thank her and pull on my high heels. Sighing again, I pick up my red silk handbag and head for the entrance ramp. I slap AJ a high five and stick my hand into Tomko's. "Ready, big boy?" I purr, trying to fake a Spanish accent.

Tomko chuckles, pulling me forward into the tunnel. "Always."

We make a smooth entrance. I smile ecstatically when I hear the gunshots signaling Alex and Chris's entrance to the ring. The two of them run down the ramp and soon, are grounded by my team. I slide out of the ring and watch the match, smiling every time Alex completes a move and groaning when he takes one. I hope the crowd doesn't notice that I seem to favor the Guns over my own team.

When AJ finally pins Alex, I hop into the ring to celebrate with Tomko by giving him one of the biggest kisses I can.

Backstage, I meet up with Chris and Alex as they walk back to the locker room. "Hey, Alex! Can we talk?"

Alex glances up from his conversation, his eyes happy. "Yeah. Meet up with you in a bit." He directs the last statement at Chris. Chris nods and heads off to the locker room. "What do you need?"

I bite my lip and shuffle my feet. "Well…I was hoping that me and you could go get some coffee together or something tonight. What do you think?" Alex looks surprised and I can't help but blush and feel stupid. "Nevermind, we can do it later." I mumble awkwardly and start to leave. God, I'm such an idiot! Asking him out?! What am I thinking?!

Suddenly, I feel a warm, large hand descend on my shoulder. "Wait! Hey, yeah, I'd love to go get coffee with you." Alex slowly turns me around. "It'll help me make up for what happened with Kaz at Taco Bell the other night."

I smile at him. "Yeah. Just let me go change."

Alex nods. "Me, too. Want me to grab Chris and bring him along?"

I bite my lip again. "I was hoping it could just be us. I want to get to know you."

Alex grins at me. "Okay. It's a date."

A date?! He called it a _date_! I can't believe it! I have a date with Alex! I'm so excited, it takes me forever to remember how to tie my shoes. I hear a quiet knock on the door. Except for Roxxi, Gail, and I, the locker room is empty. I stand up and straighten my tee shirt before throwing open the door. Alex is standing behind it, fully showered and dressed. I'm surprised to see him holding out a small bouquet of roses.

"Hey. Too early?" Alex's hand slowly lowers. "You don't like them?"

I shake my head quickly and take the flowers into my arms. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Alex smiles, relieved. He sets an arm around my shoulders, leading me from the room. "Let's get out of here. I need something with caffeine."

We sit across the table in a small, mostly empty café, not speaking. I run my finger around the rim of my steaming cup of decaf coffee. I can't think of what to say.

"So…" Alex starts. "What's going on with you and Kaz? You two together or something?"

I scoff, pushing the cup between my two hands. "Or something. We dated, briefly, a couple of years ago in Phoenix. He cheated on me with way too many people." I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I wanted to ask him about what someone said about it, and he said he was cheating with, like, so many different girls and then he left me. It killed me for, like, a year. I couldn't even look at a guy in that way." I wipe tears from the corner of my eye. "But, hey, that's not what we're here for."

Alex sets a hand on mine. "I'm so sorry, Rox. That sucks. Now I see why you keep avoiding him."

"Yeah, now he's in love with me again." I sigh. "And I just want him to leave me alone and let me move on." My wet, dark brown eyes meet his. "I want someone that'll care about me."

Alex leans forward over the table. "_I_ care about you."

My eyes widen as he moves closer. It's almost like I'm dreaming, he's moving so slowly. I lean in closer also, and our lips meet over our steaming coffees. It's everything I dreamed it would be. I can see stars exploding behind my eyelids and my body goes to jelly.

Alex reaches a hand up to cup the back of my head, his fingers sifting through my dark hair. I feel his other hand creep up onto my thigh under the table.

After a few long moments, we pull apart. My eyes widen as I realize that we just kissed. I can feel tingles down to the tips of my fingers.

Alex gently brushes a strand of hair from my forehead. "So…"

I giggle nervously. "Yeah…"

"Does this mean we're…you know…"

I stifle a squeal of excitement. "Dating?"

"Yeah, that." He looks down and brushes a hand over his mohawk, as if he keeps forgetting that his hair is short instead of long. He glances back up. "Wanna be my girl?"

I blush again. "Ye-yeah. Yeah, I do."


End file.
